love and jealousy
by queen-of-sapphires
Summary: set right after PotS... Kel finds someone to share some time with and Neal and Dom have some serious issues.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: leaves off right at end of Lady knight, lets just say kel finally gets together with someone we all know and love ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: its all tamora pierce's creation but if it were up to me it wouldn't all be hers. I guess you can't always get what you want (has any1 seen that new coke commercial?)**  
  
Chapter 1

* * *

They had been riding for quite some time and it was clear that Neal was very anxious to be with his betrothed. They had left New Hope early that morning and ever since Neal had been going through fits of silence, one minute he would be talkative and anxious and the next he would be shifting around in his saddle silent as the grave but looking as if he had something he needed to say. Kel saw this all as normal behavior and nothing out of the ordinary however she was deathly wrong.  
  
_'I need to tell,' Neal thought to himself. 'I can tell she knows something is wrong, she always has. Curse all my attempts at a conversation it just makes me look like some babbling idiot'  
_  
She was reluctant to show her emotions due to her time spent in the Yamini islands as a child, however she was currently losing the battle of suppress a grin at her own thoughts. Like it had been recently her mind was on Domitan of Masbolle and how much she was looking forward to seeing him.  
  
As a squire she had developed a desperate situation, she had a crush on this man, Neal's cousin. They had become friends of a sort that had done nothing to help her, as time wore on however she found that when she looked into his beautiful blue eyes that she had gone past the thought of her stomach lurching. She cared for him.  
  
At first these new thoughts had confused and made her think herself fickle, her mind could never make up its mind about whom it really liked. But she had assessed the situation and realized that even with her dreamer's hazel eyes she couldn't win over a man. Especially not one that could have any woman at court, it would be friendship and only that.  
  
Finally she woke from her thoughts realizing that Neal was trying to talk to her again, "Kel, am I really to be married so soon?"  
  
"You really are a Meathead, of course you are to be married why else could Yuki have come all the way up north with the escort of Commander Buri. What are you rambling on about anyways?" Kel asked with a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Well I was very excited to marry her at first because I thought I loved her. Well then I thought about it and I realized that I don't love her I just really don't think I do."  
  
"Neal! I think you're mistaken, it must be pre-marriage jitters or something along those lines. Do you feel quite well?"  
  
"No, no you should remember I am a healer I think I would be aware if I were sick. I have thought about this a lot and at first I thought just like you that I was nervous but the more I think about it the calmer I feel. I love her just in a different way like a friend or a sister. What do I do?"  
  
Kel was shocked and it was moments before she realized Neal was sobbing, for a man who loved to play the heartless noble this was truly odd. What could she do for her friend, it had never even occurred to her that maybe Neal didn't love Yuki. However she had rarely seen the two together and was very surprised to find out their engagement after such a short time.  
  
"Neal, I think you have to tell her the truth. There is nothing better you can do for her it would only hurt her more to find out after you are married."  
  
They rode in silence for quite some time, Neal pondering how he would break Yuki the terrible news and Kel awaiting the sight of Fort Steadfast.  
  
Silently Neal began to cry again and hardly noticed Kel's reassuring hand around his shoulders. All he wanted was for life to have handed him an easier card. However he hadn't told Kel everything, it would have been too much. He hadn't told much he loved her and how looking into her eyes made everything else disappear, no he would save that for another time.  
  
It was quite some time before they heard the call from Steadfast, they had been sighted from the fort's walls. Tobe riding Hoshi called a reply signaling that they were friends. Quickly the gate was opened and what looked to be a squad of the King's Own rushed out.  
  
They looked like a picture painted onto a tapestry, a handsome tall man with brown hair and beautiful eyes to match the equally fine-bred horse he was riding. He led ten other men, all wearing the Own's colors of blue and silver outside of Steadfast with its two large walls with many flags of Tortall flying above.  
  
Kel had never been so grateful to have company, her ride had been very silent since her talk with Neal. She embraced Dom as soon as they had both dismounted it was a long and passionate hug. Neal had a jealous gleam in his eyes but if anyone had noticed they had decided not to mention.  
  
"Kel, its great to see you! I see my cousin, Meathead, left some of you for the rest of us. We were afraid he would run away with you and we would have to come rescue you once more," Dom said in a joking manner.  
  
"Mirthos, you just love that nickname don't you. You don't even take a spare second to greet your favorite cousin do you? Its always straight to the lady, you never do change. But you do seem particularly keen on some ladies, am I right," Neal replied curtly.  
  
With this Dom and Kel both blushed, and Neal grinned widely knowing he had hit head on. Dom was the first to recover from his comment and said, "So what if I happen to have an infatuation with her, what is there not to like."  
  
Kel's eyes went wide at this statement and she looked up into his eyes, they told her that he was not lying at all. He bent his head and pressed his lips against hers, to his surprise she kissed him. Soon they were passionately locked together, niether of them able to be pulled apart from the loving grasp they held on eachother. Neal and the other men were soon to recover from these turn of events and left towards the fort on their horses, all keen on giving the two some privacy. Neal was disgusted that all of this was his doing. 

_'This feels really nice,' Kel thought as Dom had his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips searching hers. 'Why did I never think that he would love me back?'_

__  
It was some time before the two of them realized what was going on, the sun was going down below the highest of the surrounding pines. Birds were singing, flying overhead to return home. Their horses stood chewing at the grass patiently waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Kel," Dom said in deep rough voice, "I'm sorry if you didn't want that. I like you and all but what just happened."  
  
"All I know is that should have happened a long time ago," Kel responded as she gently kissed him on his soft lips.  
  
Dom laughed at her, this couldn't be more perfect, "I'm glad you think so because I doubt I would have taken no for an answer. It's just to hard to keep away from someone so powerful as the Protector of the Small."

_'How did this happen to me? How did **I** get her? The way her hair just barely rests on her shoulders and her powerful arms rest next to her sword. Her hazel eyes dreaming away on her constantly calm face.' Dom thought, he was quite convinced he was dreaming by this point._  
  
"Maybe Neal is right, you like your nicknames a little too much. I'll race you to the gates!" and with that they jumped onto the horses and road off towards the Fort smiling with the sun setting behind them. Both hoping that wasn't just a lapse of judgement.

* * *

Ok what do you think????????? Review it and tell me. You see the thing is that you've already took time to read my story so I think that now you should take the extra minute to tell me what you thought of it.....i would really appreciate it so so much!

ya i kno towards the end there it kinda went bad but it will get better promise!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: nope don't own it! Its all the famous wonderful tamora pierce  
  
Hope you like it and thank you all of those sweet reviewers like: misk, Keladry of Masbolle, in love M, abused guard, koli chale, passerby, pinky, Vidalynne, anon, tricksters-daughter, dreamroll, Wake-Robin....  
  
Please any comments you have after reading please make! GOOD OR BAD_  
  
Neal  
  
Neal stood outside Yuki's door debating on what to say, she had never done anything to him but be as loving and kind as she could. It wasn't that he didn't care for her, or that he wanted to hurt her, because he did love her just not in the same way as Kel. Finally he had worked up enough courage to knock, but no one answered and he heard no one inside.  
  
'She must be out' He thought. It was perfectly believable, had he actually expected her to stay-put and wait for him in her room all day? 'yes' answered a very small part of his mind. He felt guilty, not Yuki or Kel deserved him, he was far too selfish.  
  
Upset at a missed opportunity he walked back to his own chambers and to his surprise he heard someone pacing inside. He hesitated at the doorknob worrying that they had assigned him the wrong room, but his curiosity overcame him and he entered.  
  
Inside was Yuki who apparently was very about something which was odd considering she was a Yamini and rarely showed her emotions.  
  
Putting on a false smile he said, "Dear I think we should talk."  
  
Clearly puzzled she nodded her had and answered, "You always could read my mind, but please let me go first."  
  
"Of course dear."  
  
"As you know I came up here for Buri and Raoul's wedding, but on my way I learned that mother is sick and near death. This means that I have to return to the islands as soon as possible and I will be there for several years. If you want to get married we have to do it now."  
  
Neal frowned and softly said, "I'm sorry about your mother Yuki, and I'm also sorry because I can't marry you. It doesn't feel right now that I see you again and I would have liked to wait but I guess that won't work out."  
  
"I agree, after seeing you I realize I know little of your new life as a knight and you have grown and changed much. I feel like I hardly know you anymore. As might guess I will leave immediately after the wedding for home," she replied with a smile.  
  
Neal had expected yelling or crying but instead they were both very calm, he stood to give her a friendly hug and said goodbye as she walked out the door. He realized that he would hardly see her anymore, she had left his life for good.  
  
He knew that that was what he had wanted and even needed, but no matter how much he tried to disregard it he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It wasn't fun to feel like no one loves you, yes he had Kel but in her eyes he was her best friend defiantly not a lover. He stormed out of his room only to grab his sword on the way out.  
  
KEL  
  
She walked hand-in-hand with Dom towards the Mess hall when she heard her some one yell, "Kel! Wait up!" she turned around to find her good friend Owen of Jesslaw.  
  
He bounded to her enveloping her in a tight hug. she couldn't help but laugh at the envy shooting through Dom's eyes. Finally he let her go and she retreated to Dom looking over her friend, he had grown once more and was now a scant inch taller than Kel, his face had also thinned from its child like plumpness. She smiled at the gleam his eyes still held, even Sir Wyldon couldn't rid him of that.  
  
"They made me a knight, Kel I passed the ordeal!" Owen said hurriedly.  
She offered him congratulations even though she had known all along that a boy like him would pass. He told her that he was now stationed here at Steadfast with Wyldon as his current task maker.  
  
Finally once the small talk had resided he asked her, "What took you so long to get in, Neal was here almost an hour before and he had looked upset. You two didn't have a falling out did you, that just wouldn't be right."  
  
"No Owen I just got held up," She said with a smile, but she was wondering what was the matter with Neal. Before when she had kissed Dom she thought she saw him out of the corner of her eye with a tear in his eye. She quickly disregarded any worry in thought that it had to do with Yuki.  
  
"Good Catch Sergeant Dom, all the men have been wondering when you two would get together. You defiantly outlasted all the bets made," Owen stated looking his arm wrapped around the lady knight. He let out a laugh at the blush on their cheeks as they continued to dinner.  
  
At dinner she saw all of her friends, both knights and men of the Own, they all smiled and joked at how close the two of them were. However she hadn't seen her best friend, Neal, and Merric confirmed her suspicions saying he hadn't been seen since he got home. She assumed he was talking to Yuki.  
  
After food she swiftly kissed Dom goodnight in a dark corner, not wanting to draw any more attention to them than they already had. She finally left Dom to go find Neal, while he wandered around talking to his men.  
  
She had searched everywhere but could not find Neal, he wasn't in the infirmary or his room. Kel was about to give up when she was someone furiously practicing with a sword. It was odd because most people went to bed soon after dinner, or they just weren't practicing. Life in a fort was very busy and tiring leaving most people dead.  
  
Cautiously she went to investigate only to find that it was Neal. He looked half dead with his eyes bloodshot he looked very pale even for being in the dark and was desperately gasping for breath. Neal took no notice of Kel even though she stood directly in front of him. Quickly she drew her sword and disarmed him, only to sit him down on the grass.  
  
It was some time before he finally calmed down enough, Kel aloud him to go into a comfortable silence before she asked, "Neal, what's wrong? I have never known you to be one to practice by free will. What has happened to our dear Meathead?"  
  
He paused clearly thinking carefully about his answer, but finally he snapped, "Why do you care? Why don't you just go to Dom I'm sure he's waiting for you."  
  
As he stood up and tried to walk away Kel only yanked him back down roughly. Her face showed a hurt expression and suddenly he felt sorry for what he said. After she had gotten her emotions under control she said, "What was that for? Neal you're my best friend I don't really understand what's going on so why don't you tell me?"  
  
"I guess I just don't feel to good about breaking it with Yuki even though she was happy about it and it was what I wanted."  
  
"And that has what to with Dom?"  
  
"Umm I think I just felt left out because just as I don't have a lover you do. Seems like its unfair."  
  
She could tell he was lying, but trusted that it was for her own good that she didn't know. He would have been honest if he thought she should know. With that she left him and walked back to her room.  
  
Tobe  
  
Worry was spreading through Tobe's face like wildfire, his lady Kel should have been back already. He never should have let her out of his sight even though watching her kiss Dom had gotten very boring after a few seconds. 'What if she took off and left, all the others left me.' He thought to himself.  
  
Right before he exploded with anticipation Kel walked in the door and he jumped on her. She would not be aloud to get a second of rest before he knew exactly where she had been and why.  
  
"My lady, Kel were you off with Dom?" Asked Tobe, with a devilish grin.  
  
"Tobe you know to call me Kel only. And I was off with Dom for a few seconds but really I was talking with Neal," Kel responded, but seeing the look on his face she continued. "No not that way, Dom and I were simply talking. Where did you hear of that kind of thing anyways?"  
  
"Kel I was with you at a fort and with the Own, it was hardly unavoidable even your dear Neal talks about it out of your ear shot."  
  
"I guess your right I know how much they talk about that stuff, god knows I was a squire and page with Neal and Merric."  
  
"It sounds like you had an exciting day I think you should get some sleep."  
  
"Your right, but I hardly think I will sleep a wink."  
  
With that she lay down only to find that she could not keep her eyes open even to wish Tobe a good night.

SO what do you think????? Review and tell me. I don't kno I think the next chapter will have a little more action and all but what do I know im just the measly author.  
  
ANY SUGGESTIONS 4 A TITLE PLEASE TELL ME (I hate the title I have now) 


End file.
